Five Nights at Freddy's
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Main= is an indie point-and-click survival horror video game developed by Scott Cawthon. The goal is for the player to survive five nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza while avoiding getting caught and killed by the animatronic characters and tracking their movements via the restaurant's security cameras. On November 11, 2014, a sequel, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, was released onto Steam. On March 2, 2015, a third game, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, was released onto Steam. A fourth game, the final installment in the main series, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, was released on July 23, 2015. Then, on December 17, 2015, a novel based on the story was released onto Amazon. A spin-off role-playing game, entitled [http://store.steampowered.com/app/427920/ FNaF World], was released January 21, 2016. A second novel was confirmed in the works with no set release date. A third novel has also been confirmed as shown here. A film adaptation is also in production at Warner Bros. Pictures. Another spin-off, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location has been announced with no set release date. It has been confirmed to be canon. Summary Welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where kids and parents alike come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! The main attraction is Freddy Fazbear, of course, and his two friends. They are animatronic robots, programmed to please the crowds! The robots' behavior has become somewhat unpredictable at night, however, and it was much cheaper to hire you as a security guard than to find a repairman. From your small office you must watch the security cameras carefully. You have a very limited amount of electricity that you're allowed to use per night (corporate budget cuts, you know). That means when you run out of power for the night — no more security doors and no more lights! If something isn't right — namely, if Freddy Fazbear or his friends aren't in their proper places, you must find them on the monitors and protect yourself if needed! Can you survive Five Nights at Freddy's? Gameplay The player sits in an office and monitors security cameras positioned throughout the restaurant to observe the animatronic mascots. The player has a limited amount of power to view camera feeds, light hallways, and close the doors on either side of them. The player must use the camera feed locations in the building and hold the animatronics off using the doors. If the player fails to do this, they will be jumpscared and receive a Game Over. To advance to the next night, the player must survive from 12:00 AM until 6:00 AM (8 minutes and 37 seconds in real-time, 4 minutes 30 seconds on mobile edition). The four animatronics that the player must avoid are the titular Freddy Fazbear and his three friends: Bonnie the Bunny; Chica the chicken; and Foxy the Pirate, a broken-down animatronic which is no longer in use, but becomes active during the night. There is an additional animatronic known as Golden Freddy, who only appears when the player experiences a paranoid hallucination. Audio The music that plays on the main menu screen. The static that occurs for a short while when the player first opens the main menu screen. Reception Five Nights at Freddy's received positive reviews from critics. Indie Game Magazine praised Five Nights at Freddy's for its simple take on the horror genre, noting that its artistic direction and gameplay mechanics contributed to a feeling of "brutal tension" — worsened by how a player may be familiar with similar restaurants such as Chuck E. Cheese's, and that "it's an incredibly terrifying experience to try to save yourself from the single jump scare that ends the game." In conclusion, Five Nights at Freddy's was considered a "fantastic example of how cleverness in design and subtlety can be used to make an experience terrifying." However, the game was criticized for taking too long to load when launched.Indie Game Magazine's review Omri Petitte for PC Gamer gave Five Nights at Freddy's a score of 80 out of 100PC Gamer's review, commenting that the game took a "less-is-more" approach to its design, and that while "the AI isn't some masterwork of procedural unpredictability," it would "still head straight to you and eat your face off, or it'll play around like an innocent child before closing in for the kill. Your mind will fill in the rest." The game's overall atmosphere was praised for emphasizing the fear and suspense of an approaching threat, rather than the arrival of the threat itself, as executed in other horror-oriented games. However, the gameplay of Five Nights at Freddy's was criticized for becoming repetitive once a player masters it, as there is "not much more to expect beyond managing battery life and careful timing of slamming doors shut, so those with steely willpower won't find anything else past the atmosphere of it all." Ryan Bates of Game Revolution gave the game a 4.5 out of 5; comparing its camera-oriented gameplay to the 1992 game Night Trap, he praised the game's minimalistic presentation (with particular emphasis on its audio design and lack of music) for contributing to the terror of the game, along with the fact that the "nervous impulses" of its repetitive gameplay would "reach almost OCD-type levels, adding to the tense environment." In conclusion, he felt that the game was "horror done right," but that it was too short. Eurogamer's Jeffrey Matulef compared the animatronic animals in the game to Weeping Angels — predatory creatures from the universe of Doctor Who — due to their ability to only move when they are not being observed.Five Nights at Freddy's brings horrifying animatronic animals to Steam. Eurogamer Softpedia gave the game 4 out of 5 stars, with reviewer Cosmin Anton noting that it "drifts away from the classic first-person horror survival titles," but that the "inability to move combined with the limited power available will make you feel quite helpless in front of those relentless robots that just want to share a bit of their 'love' with you."Five Nights at Freddy's Review. Softpedia Mobile Version : Main article: Five Nights at Freddy's (Mobile) On August 25 and September 11 of 2014, ports of Five Nights at Freddy's were released for Android and iOS devices respectively. While the premise of the game remained the same, gameplay is slightly different, due to the use of a touch screen rather than a mouse. The behavior of the animatronics is also altered in order to balance the time reduction within the mobile version of the game. Updates v1.13 Version 1.13 ''' was an update for the game that was released on August 19th. The update fixed minor bugs and added a few small things. *On the Custom Night, inputting the A.I.'s levels to 1-9-8-7 will cause Golden Freddy's death scene to happen instantly, crashing the game. This was added by Scott, the developer, to halt rumors about entering 1/9/8/7 into the A.I. settings to get an alternate ending. *Beating the Custom Night with the A.I. levels set to 20/20/20/20 will now give the player the third and final star on the title screen. v1.131 '''Version 1.131 was a very minor update to the Steam version. *Changed phone number on the Help Wanted ad from 1-888-FAZ FAZBEAR to 1-555-FAZ-FAZBEAR. Halloween Update *Adds a jack o'lantern to the desk and decorative lights to the office when the player's computer date is set to 10/31. History 2014 *On June 13, Five Nights at Freddy's was submitted to the Steam Greenlight. *On June 14, a trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's was uploaded to YouTube. *On July 24, a demo of the game was released on the indie games website IndieDB by user animdude. *On August 9, the full game was released on the gaming website Desura. *On August 18, Five Nights at Freddy's ''was accepted on Steam Greenlight and then was officially released to Steam platform for PC.http://store.steampowered.com/app/319510/ *An Android port was released on August 25 on the Android Google Play Store, by Scott himself. https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.scottgames.fivenightsatfreddys *An iOS Port was released on September 11 on the iPhone App Store by Scott himself. https://itunes.apple.com/US/app/id912536422?mt=8 *A Windows Phone version was released on December 2, together with the second game. *The game was released on the Clickteam Clickstore on an unknown date by Scott Cawthon. http://clickstore.clickteam.com/games/five-nights-at-freddys 2015 *On January 16, 2015, ''Five Nights at Freddy's won three FEAR awards by user choice. http://bloody-disgusting.com/news/3324839/fear-awards-best-worst-horror-games-2014/ *On April 2015, Warner Bros. purchased the rights to adapt the game into a feature film. http://kotaku.com/hollywood-is-planning-a-five-nights-at-freddys-movie-1696356202 *On November 2015, the game was included for the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise Pack (1-4) that can be downloaded from here. The bundle costs $24.99. Trivia *Interestingly, all that is in the game files is the executable, although it is possible to access the game files with Clickteam Fusion 2.5., the program Five Nights at Freddy's was made with. *The game itself was inspired by the game Chipper & Sons Lumber Co., also made by Scott Cawthon. Many players of the game criticized it because of the graphics, which, according to them, looked like 'animatronics'. Scott possibly used that criticism to make Five Nights at Freddy's. *When Scott released the first gameplay video of Five Nights at Freddy's on his channel, the game seemed to be much more pixelated. On the starting screen, the video also showed a graphic of a man with the number 1 next to it, which shows that at one point in development, the player would have had limited lives. *Even though there is no specified year in which the game takes place, many have assumed that it takes place around 1993, as the paycheck at the end of the game matches the minimum wage of the time. *In the first game, the newspaper article shown in the intro sequence misspells "pizzeria" as "pizzaria". *The concept of Five Nights at Freddy's is similar to that of the 2006 comedy film, Night at the Museum. In both stories, the attractions act as expected during the day (the animatronics entertaining the guests, and the museum exhibits staying still), come to life during the night, and both protagonists are night guards who work for security at the establishments. *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' is the only game in the series to have a Display Resolution Support of 16:9; the sequels only have 4:3. **However, all the mobile versions are natively 16:9. **This is one possible reason why The Offices from the second and third game and The Bedroom in the fourth game look stretched in the Mobile versions. *Scott once joked in a steam post that a sequel, Freddy in Space, was slated for an April 2016 release. The post can be found here. *Scott actually released the 'teaser' for this game in his website. *It is entirely possible to "pause" the game, by pressing both "CONTROL" and "P". The same method also goes to the other games. *There is a cheat code for Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2 which will automatically skip a night. It can be triggered by holding "C", "D", and "+". In the second game, it requires Toy Freddy's nose to be clicked and held on before triggering the code. References |-| Gallery = Art covers Five_Nights_at_Freddy's.png|Box art for IndieDB. FNaF_Steam_artwork.jpg|Artwork for Steam. Announcements Scott_responds_to_a_topic_about_FNaF_game_mechanics.png|Scott's response on a question about game mechanics. Main Menu 431.png|Freddy Fazbear in the main menu. 440.png|The frame of Freddy opening his mouth. 441.png|The frame preceding the image of Freddy without his mask. Freddys_Endoskeleton.png|Freddy with his endoskeleton head completely visible. 5nightbeaten.jpg|The menu screen after Night 5 has been completed. Screenshot (3).png|The menu screen after Night 6 has been completed. 3 Stars Real.jpg|The main menu after the Custom Night challenge 20/20/20/20 mode has been completed. Others Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Band.gif|Freddy and his band performing in the game's trailer (click to animate). 2.png|A picture consisting of all the band members, staring at the camera. Franchise Pack.jpg|The Five Nights at Freddy's Steam artwork featured alongside the Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Steam artwork in the cover art for the Franchise Pack. Videos Five Nights at Freddy's Trailer|''Five Nights at Freddy's'' trailer. Five Nights At Freddy's - The Completionist Ep. 109|Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil aka The Completionist's video explanation of Five Nights at Freddy's. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Games